The Another Story of Mine
by Cappucchinou
Summary: Natsume found herself started to love Sasayan. this is the anothe story of her. about her broken hearted just because mi-chan is married. and then she foun what true love is. *ps: this is my first eng story sooo my english is quite bad. sorry.. im so sorry )
1. Chapter 1

Actually my story isn't different with the other romance story. So there's a girl who fall in love, and what i felt at first is an unrequited love, then confilc, climacs, and it usually ends with a happy ending. Actually, me, myself never felt those kind of story for real because all this time i never get along with anyone. No, I have, once. At that time, i used to have a friend. but there was one thing that i couldn't feel. That is it. Trust.

"_liar! How dare you to do this behind me!"_

"_bu.. but.. i really am not..."_

"_stop it! Dont try to take a sympathy just because you're different!"_

Heart broken wasn't all that i felt. But those kind of stare, until now... i still remembered. Right, i'm not scared to find some friends. But... will those kind of incident be recur again?

It was the last time that i believe there's trust each other in a relationship between girls. Thencefoward, i started to entry into the virtual world that isn't real. Of course. There'll be so much fun because we dont have to look each other's face.

Right! Now i'm a high school student! I should take a move foward. But, what can i do with these all of high school debut? How to find friends?

I'm just an ordinary student that isn't smart at all. My grades are always bad. I never know how will it be until i found my self is sitting beside the boy. Wait... what again his name? Oh right! Sasahara... um.. i forgot his last name anyway its not that important. To be honest, he is kind. He pick my eraser once it falls. But, you know i can do such a great relationship with the one i never met or talked.

He is a baseball player. I never know that he has that cool side. And i'm a little interested in him. I never know that he and i will be close in another story.

I found her! Mizutani Shizuku. A girl that got her best at one! But i know, once she was beated by a boy called Haru... umm... I fogot his last name again. Okay, i cant remember boy's last name! Just what's wrong with me~?

At that time, i followed her on the way home. She's close to Haru! Wow.. i want those kind of relationship too...

"Mi... Mizutani Shizuku!" i called her name as my leg was shivering because of cold and nervous. The wind that time, blowed fast as they can break me apart.

"what do you want?" she asked me back with those kind of cold stare. What to do? What to do? I was speechless.

"will you be my mentor? Please! I beg you!" i don't know how long it took. I know that shizuku didn't want to teach me at all. Just because 'her warmhearted Haru' she let him taught me. I never know, that behind those serious side of her, she's really a cute girl. She blushed easily, panicked easily, and smiled easily. That's just like her! Mizutani Shizuku that i know.

There's one time that i know that there was distance between us. Shizuku still didn't know love. And she started to hate us one by one. Still, i don't want remember. But why? Those kind of memories remind me to the who i was in the past.

But then, Sasahara came. No, i mean Sasayan. I don't know why he likes that name. I think Sasahara is better. He comforted me whenever i felt lonely and broke. He's as kind as his personality. I don't think why a person like him doesn't have anyone that he loves.

I'm still a kid and i don't know what love is. I think so. But i think when i fall to that uncle... i become as mature as i am. But i know. These kind of feeling is just...

Hopeless 'till the end.

Well i know how it felt when i lost someone important just because he married. Right, he married now! With who? Our teacher. One of our teacher. At least i'm still grateful because i didn't really fall for him. Just because Sasayan confessed to me a few months ago, my heart is filled by vaculity. None of all. Empty.

And thank to him again, he saved me everytime there's a hard time. I think i know what bestfriend is.

"Natsume?" i dropped my drink once the girl with Seiratsu High school called my name slowly. Shit! That girl!

I really can't stand. My hand shivers. Help. Help me Sasayan.

"Natsume what's wrong?" Sasayan... i can't really tell you here. I can' speak at all. What to do? She scares me with this suddenly meeting. What to do? Will she remind me again with those old accident?

"oh, so now you have your only boyfriend?" what do you mean by 'only boyfriend' ? did i do wrong? Was i going with a lot kind of boy in the past? Hell, i wasn't!

"stop it you girl. I need to take her now. So see you in your reality." Sasayan then Suddenly said those kind of word. He grabs my hand and run leave her alone.

"geez, what's wrong with him? Anyway... i think i've found some interesting news..."

"Sa.. Sasayan! Thank you!" I bow as my thankful to him for what he did. Then he stare me with those speciality eyes from him.

"why?"

"what?" i don't even understand what he was saying.

"don't ask me back. Just tell me why."

"what? I don't even know what should i tell you about."

"think yourself" he sighed as he grab my hand. Just in a second he pull me to his warm chest. In a minute he stay as he was. He hug me so suddenly and don't talk anything again.

I dont know how to describe this kind of warm feeling. What should i tell him about? My past? Does he want to know? Will he ignore me if i tell him? Uh... i dont know what to think. His action makes me feels numb everytime he touches me. He always do that suddenly without my permission. What a rude boy.

"wh... what.. are..."

"shh... stay still. I know you are scared."

"of what? i.. i'm not!"

"your past." I'm shocked for what he did and said just a second ago. How does he know about this? Does he have a supernatural power?

"what are you sa..."

" don't lie to me. I know that kind of face you made when you met her. You can share your story from your past to me. Just whenever you want. I'm not a stalker so i won't know unless you say it yourself. For now... just stay still."

I know that he's kind. He's warm. And he comfort me whenever i felt broke.

"Just why... why are you very kind to me?"

"didn't i make it clear? I like you."

Just for that time i felt his heart is throbing. Now, what to do? He make me nervous.


	2. Chapter 2

Do you believe in fate? Once it showed itself, it couldn't be return. All of the feelings you've ever tried, and know, are gone. They're going to dissapear. Hapiness, loneliness, and everything... gonna change.

Then, will mine too?

Sasayan should do that. I've onece try to confess my feeling to my ex- crush. But, it didn't work out! Should i try that again? It wasn't the first time Sasayan told me something suspicious like that. The second, and... will it be the last?

Oh help, my heart was throbbing, and i... couldn't stop this feeling. My feet, and i, myaself even can't look at him. All the part of my skin was terrified. Am i ... starting to love him?

No! Of course no! Once it fell, it couldn't be return right? Don't! Don't do this! Oh come on Natsume, trust your heart! Your mind! You don't like him at all.

Really, trust me.

This time, everytime i tried to act as natural as i can be, there must be some reasons that make me stopped. What? First of all, his kindness, he's like a child who doesn't know how wild the world is.

Has he ever tried to be alone? Just like this. Maybe he didn't have anyone in is life. Even his parents, are busy with works. And the word that he knows is only "lonely".

I think that just too far. I don't think he's one of the kind. Ah.. come on Natsume, why do you think of him all the time? You should know yourself more first! You're the one right? Don't think that you've easilly fallen to that guy. Yeah, that guy.

I mean him.

"Natsume san?" Sasayan called me so suddenly. And i just look at him without respond his greeting just now. And, now i think he started to call me with 'san' in the back of my name. Why?

"is there something wrong?" he asked me.

"no, i think there's not. Just... you look a bit different."

"is that so? My hairstyle? My clothes? Well, this is just an usual me. Where's the differences that you just said? I think, you're the one who should wear an eye glasses."

"shut up you boy. You talk too much."

"as if you were listening."

"i was, stupid." Ah! Crap! How can it be? Just now, i... i talked to him normally. Great! I did that! Yey!

I think my smilling face just now, has showed in front of him. Without knowing anything he smile to me. Then i laugh. Just like usual.

"Mitty!" just like before, Shizuku and Haru are alone in this class. Wow, just like a romantic scene.

"you come late." She said.

"ah, you were waiting for me?" i'm happy to know that she cares. Oh my, just... how lucky i am to have a bestfriend like her. She cold outside, but warm inside.

She didn't reply for what i was saying. Sasayan just took a little laugh. Then i sighed. Just a life like this, give me more time. More, please.

"Natsume san." Sasayan poke my back so suddenly.

"just stop calling me with 'san'. I'm sick of it."

"haha. Just like you. Hey, how was yesterday?"

Thump!

My heart just like stopped now. What? Yesterday? Why does he ask me? What happened yesterday? Oh my... i don't want to remember such a thing. Help me to escape this situation. Now, think, what should i say?

"yesterday...? umm, quite fun. No, i mean quite funny!."

"what funny about yesterday?"

"your confession i think." Without thinking, that just a word that came out my mouth. Why did i say that just now?

Then, sasayan stopped his step. He gets further from me. Did he shocked by my words? Ahh... did i do wrong?

Well, now i think that i'm the one who break my own life. Oh man, why is it always my faults? Ah... why did i born with this stupidly action of me?


End file.
